The present invention relates to a dyeing machine, and specifically to a dyeing machine fabric guide arrangement, in which angular-adjustable fabric guide rings are provided to guide fabrics through a respective dyeing vat, and respectively turned to a respective angular position to adjust the tension of the respective fabrics subject to their thickness.
In a dyeing machine, fabrics are continuously moved through respective dyeing vats, and dyeing liquor is driven out of spray nozzles toward fabrics, enabling moving fabrics to be well dyed in the respective dyeing vats. In order to keep smooth circulation of fabrics through the respective dyeing vats, fabric guide rings are commonly used and fixedly installed in the dyeing machine to guide respective fabrics. In order to achieve a satisfactory dyeing effect, fabrics of different thickness require different tension when passing through the respective dyeing vats. However, because the fabric guide rings have a fixed size, they cannot fit different fabrics having different thickness. Further, in case the dyeing operation in one dyeing vat encounters a trouble, the dyeing machine should be shut down, for enabling the trouble to be eliminated.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a fabric guide arrangement for a dyeing machine, which has fabric guide means to guide circulation of respective fabrics through respective dyeing vats. It is another object of the present invention to provide a fabric guide arrangement for a dyeing machine, which has means for enabling respective fabric guide means to be respectively adjusted to change the tension of respective fabrics subject to the thickness of respective fabrics. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a dyeing machine fabric guide arrangement comprising a plurality of shafts respectively installed in the housing of a dyeing machine above a respective dye vat in the housing, a plurality of fabric guide rings respectively fixedly mounted on the shafts inside the housing for guiding a respective fabric through a respective dye vat in the housing, and a plurality of hand wheels respectively fixedly fastened to the shafts outside the housing for enabling the operator to rotate the shafts and to change the angular position of the fabric guide rings respectively, so as to further adjust the tension of the respective fabrics passing through the fabric guide rings.